


two losers cut class and then kiss

by jellocereal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Connor, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pansexual Alana, cowards., he takes her to the orchard its precious, i love them, they would have been good friends you fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellocereal/pseuds/jellocereal
Summary: it's just cute trust megive me reads pleaseconnor murphy hadn’t planned on coming to school. like, really. he had turned off his already late alarms, hadn’t even bothered to even look at his homework, not like he’d do it either way though, and hadn’t showered the night prior. however, this all changed when he got eight passive aggressive text messages from the school’s valedictorian that he decided to change his mind and go.





	1. "i might be gay but i'm not full gay"

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter drags on my bad y'all

Connor Murphy hadn’t planned on coming to school. Like, really. He had turned off his already late alarms, hadn’t even bothered to even look at his homework, not like he’d do it either way though, and hadn’t showered the night prior. However, this all changed when he got eight passive aggressive text messages from the school’s valedictorian that he decided to change his mind and go.   
“When you didn’t meet with me in the library during homeroom, I got worried that you might be skipping class.”  
“I was skipping class until you woke me up.”  
Connor couldn’t remember how he started talking to Alana Beck. It sorta just...happened one year. He couldn't even remember if it was freshman year, or his sophomore year when he decided to talk to her. He just knew that one day he didn’t have friends, and then one day he had one. Though, reluctantly so.   
“Well i’m glad I did wake you up! Because now you’re here, ready for a new day of learning and talking to me!” Alana Beck wasn’t that bad, in Connor’s opinion. Honestly, she was kinda a loser, but so was he, so he didn’t find himself being too judgemental when it came to her character. He just knew that she was the smartest girl, or person he could think of and that she didn’t have any other friends. She was nice to him though, and patient, and found his jokes funny, and before he knew it he realized that she wasn't that bad and just needed someone to talk to. He let himself be that person, and luckily, he got one in return.   
Connor shot her a look as he sat next to her, their french teacher shushing them, despite their already quiet volume. He wanted to tell her to piss off, but he knew that would not sit well with Alana. Instead he simply put his bag off to the side, quickly unzipping it and taking out his french binder, which, wasn’t even a binder for his french class anymore. It was just a folder filled with what he assumed were his french notes. Honestly if you tried hard enough, you could find notes from his honors english class he took back in tenth grade. How he got into honors was still a mystery to both his teachers and him alike.   
“Alana, you and me both know that's bullshit and neither of us want to be here,” he sighed, beginning to file through the crumpled pieces of lined paper littered with random pen marks and chicken scratch handwriting. Alana frowned slightly.  
“Well just because you don’t want to be here doesn’t mean I have to share the same mindset.”  
“Do you want to be here???”  
“No.” Alana knew there was no point in lying, at least to Connor. By now he could read her too easily, it was almost unnerving. But she figured it was better to tell the truth anyways. Connor hummed to himself in response, finally pulling out the worksheet he had started working on last class that was due a week ago, as well as a pen from his pocket. He knew if he asked Alana for answers she’d probably give them to him and let him copy, but after a few weeks of doing so last year he had started to feel bad and told her not to do so unless he had been absent. She stood by this rule almost religiously (though caved in sometimes if he hadn’t gotten any sleep and hadn’t been paying attention to the board since he was sneaking in a five minute nap.)  
“See, I was right. Nobody wants to be here.”  
“I’m sure there's somebody in this school Connor that wants to be here.”  
“Yet you can't name any can you?”  
They exchanged looks at that last comment, Alana narrowing her eyes at him like she knew she had already been defeated, and this was Connor’s way of rubbing it in her face. Which, it was. He simply offered her a faux smile, earning a glare and an eyeroll. She looked away and back down at her notes, pretending she hadn’t heard him.  
Cute.  
“So then you don’t want to be here then?” He was almost done his worksheet, despite just starting the back of the page. The work was easy, it was basics, but Connor was usually too lazy or just didn't care enough to do it. Alana nodded, but realized a little late that hadn't even been looking at her.  
“Oh, I mean, not really. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. I had to stay up and schedule the next guest speaker for the GSA, then I had to write out another draft for my opening statement for the practice match debate club is having in a few days, and I had to finish my book report for some greek play I can’t remember the name of.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah!!!”  
“Yeah?!”  
“Ye-” Alana looked at Connor. He was smiling. “You aren’t funny.”  
“I know.”   
They didn’t talk for a few minutes, not wanting to get shushed again by their teacher. They were pretty quiet for the rest of the class actually, Connor focusing on his work for the most part before he decided to take a nap for the remainder of class. When the bell rang, Alana was already packed up and ready for her next class.   
“Connor?” She nudged his shoulder gently, not wanting to startle him. “Connor c’mon, class is over.”  
He picked his head up slowly, looking around the classroom for a moment as if he had forgotten where he was. He simply nodded, stuffing his binder and notes back into his back before standing with her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“What class do you have next?” he asked sleepily, looking down at her. She started making her way to the door, knowing he’d follow her.  
“My AP british lit. You?”  
“Sounds boring.”  
“That wasn't an answer Connor.” Connor paused after this for a moment.  
“Skip.”  
Alana stopped, turning around and looking at him, eyes wide.   
“What?!” Connor rolled his eyes at her reaction, despite actually finding it pretty amusing how offended she almost sounded.   
“Y’know, skip? Like, skip class? Like what I was planning on doing before you blew up my phone?”  
“Yes okay, I know what skipping is. Obviously.”  
“So..?”  
“So what? You don't seriously expect me to say yes do you??? We could get into trouble.”  
“When have I ever gotten in trouble for skipping Alana?”  
She gave him a look. He shut up.  
“Okay, fine. So i’ve gotten in trouble a couple of times, okay? But I’d make sure you wouldn't get in trouble.”  
“Boy, how sweet of you,” she answered shortly, sarcasm dripping from her words as she turned on her heel and began heading for her next class. Connor rolled his eyes again, turning towards the hall that led to the double doors that opened to the woods behind the school. He’d probably come back for lunch so he could sit with Alana so then he’d at least think he had gone to his classes. That's what he did most days. Until he realized he hadn't waited long enough for her to disappear.  
“You’re not skipping.” She was behind him once again.  
“I’m not.”  
“You were going to.”  
“Was I?”  
“Yes, I saw you.”  
“Saw me walking?!”  
“I saw you about to go outside so you could skip!”  
“Are you sure?” Alana wasn't amused anymore.  
“Where do you even plan on going?” Asking this made her realize she hadn't really asked Connor where he went before. This started all sorts of day dreams and images of Connor and where he could be at home or in the city, rather than at a desk in class. He shrugged.  
“Haven't decided yet. I’ll probably just go home.”  
Alana was almost disappointed.  
“Sounds boring. You’re not gonna even go anywhere???”  
Connor raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Did you want me to go anywhere?”  
“Well no, I just figured if school makes everything so miserable for you, you’d at least go and do something exciting with your time. Not just stay at home.”  
Connor raised an eyebrow at this, and almost smiled. Almost.  
“Well, if you have any better options, please, enlighten me. I’m all ears. Besides, I’d rather you skip then get detention then for being late for class.”  
Alana crossed her arms and gave him a cocky smile, almost like she was preparing herself to say the most truthful thing in the world.  
“I’m not going to be late for c-” as she spoke, the bell rang.  
Connor mirrored her smile, “You were saying?”  
She wasn’t smiling anymore, panic suddenly setting in now that the situation was suddenly setting in. It was funny, really, but it got old pretty quick when she gripped the straps of her book bag like a stress ball as she turned on her heel to quite literally, run to her classroom. He rolled his eyes, reaching a hand out to grab a hold of Alana’s wrist, walking towards the double doors.  
“If you go now you’ll get caught by teachers and you’ll get in trouble-” he looked back at her, “-c’mon, where are we going?”


	2. they're probably listening to lana del rey tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler  
> they drive. it's nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people actually read this i'm sobbing

“This is kidnapping.”   
“Alana i’m not kidnapping you.”  
“Oh yes you are.”  
Alana hadn’t been in Connor’s car in a while, which, was probably because he had’t driven his car in a while. He had gotten his keys taken away after one night when he had gotten drunk and had driven home from where he worked (which, if it mattered, was a Dollar General,) and had only gotten them back a few days ago.  
It still had the little lemon air freshener that failed to mask the faint smell of pot, and the floor was mostly clean besides the occasional crushed soda can or crumpled up piece of paper. Alana kicked a half empty water bottle away from her feet, buckling herself in as Connor pulled out of the student driveway, looking out of every window, almost looking for somebody to catch them. But there was nobody.  
“Taking me from one place to another without my consent is technically kidnapping y’know. I’m pretty sure cutting class is illegal.”  
“I’m pretty sure it isn’t.”  
“Well i’m pretty sure it is.”  
Suddenly the car came to a stop, surprising Alana and causing her to jump, heading jerking over to look at Connor, who was looking at her unimpressed. He sighed quietly, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his seatbelt.   
“Listen, if you wanna go, go.” His toned was annoyed and tired, which for some reason got to Alana. Her hand instantly went to open her door, but, she didn’t act. They looked at each other, like it was some sort of silent staring contest. Alana lost, because the next thing she knew, she was mirroring Connor’s crossed arms, leaning back into her own seat.  
“Drive.”  
Connor uncrossed his arms. “What-”   
“Just drive and don’t let me think about this too much.”   
He blinked, studying the others expression, as if making sure she wasn’t upset with him. He didn’t want to be trapped in a car with somebody who hated him. That’s what family trips were for. There was also the fact that he just didn't want Elena to be upset with him in general, because when she got upset she’d give him this look and she’d either get all quiet, or she'll get mad and defensive. Either way, it would end with her ignoring him, which he found to be the worse part of it all.  
But she didn’t look mad or sad, so he took this as a good sign.  
She looked back over at Connor, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘are we going or what?’  
And then, they were driving.

Alana Beck liked Connor.   
Well, like was a pretty weak word to use when describing how she felt about Connor. Confused? Now that was a better word. Complicated? Most definitely. But that was also a good word to describe Connor, who she clearly remembered meeting after winter break in their english class during their sophomore year. They had done a book report, which required contact outside of school. At first it was one email a day, then two, then two an hour, then three a minute, and the two had just clicked.  
Sooner or later they switched from emailing to texting- both finding it easier to talk, and quicker too.

“So where are we going?” Alana asked, messing with the seatbelt between her fingers.   
An annoyed sigh left Connor’s lips, already letting Alana know he didn’t know, seeing how he had been the first to ask him. She stayed quiet for a second, just to make sure she didn’t get on his nerves. After a moment however, he sighed again, though this time softer.  
“Well if you don’t want to go to my house, and i’m gonna take a guess you don’t wanna go back to your place, we can always just go into town and walk around.”  
Alana looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.  
“Won’t we get caught?”  
“ ‘Lana, literally no-one will even have the energy to look us in the eyes. I think we’re safe.”  
She nodded, okay with this answer.  
The rest of the car ride was quiet, though comfortable. At some point Connor had switched on the radio, playing some soft instrumental as background noise. It was nice.  
Right as they were starting to make their way into town, Connor made a sharp turn, making Alana raise an eyebrow, seeing how they were now going to complete opposite way of their original destination. Before she could even question him, Connor just told her he had changed his mind, and that this place was closer. Alana already knew where they were going, a small smile spreading across her lips.

 

"This is illegal you know. We could get into serious trouble if we get caught breaking in." 

"We're not 'breaking in,' we're jumping over a three-feet high fence Alana. Now you agreed to coming out here with me and you know this place was closed so don't start giving me shit now."

"I'm not 'giving you shit,' i'm just expressing a real concern," Alana said in reply quietly, as if someone in the distance would hear her and the two of them would be sent to jail or something. For somebody who was studying law, she wasn't very bright on the consequences for doing things like this. Connor rolled his eyes, taking her hand as she stepped over the wooden fence, almost slipping on the wet grass from when it had rained earlier. The air was warm and sticky but the wind was cool around this time of day, which made it almost perfect. Almost. But Alana quite frankly couldn’t find where to draw the line or how to tell how it would be perfect. Maybe it was perfect.   
"Well you've never had to express concern the three other years i've brought you here."   
"Well during those three other years I wasn't studying law now was I? And now that I am, I know better and I know that by trespassing we could easily get in tr-"  
"Do you want to go back to school Alana?"  
Alana shut her mouth and shook her head. Connor sighed.  
"Good, because I don't feel like driving you back after it took us an hour to get here."   
The apple orchard had been a place for them to escape when Connor’s mental state got too much for him, and for when Alana’s parents became too overbearing. Connor brought Alana here every now and then whenever they collectively, weren't doing too good. Mostly at night though. They’d share earbuds and listen to the playlist they had created together one night out of boredom (Alana had claimed Connor’s music taste was too ‘extreme’ for her, while Connor thought Alana’s was too boring, so a playlist with songs they both loved seemed appropriate to make at that point,) walking around the fields until they either fell asleep, or until they were both okay again.  
Connor looked down at Alana as they started walking into the mess of apple trees, grabbing her hand quickly and walking just little faster.  
Alana looked down at their hands, cheeks warming up as she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Come on-" he said, leading her further into the orchard. "I wanna show you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi next chapter is gonna hit you in the stomach w fluff i promise ily all  
> \- t <3


	3. swing into that big boy angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ily

“We’re almost there, sorry for how long it’s taking.”  
Alana and Connor had been walking for a good twenty minutes, though neither had come to realize this until Connor had checked his phone, both having spaced out in the others presence. The air was still cold and the soft winds had picked up just a little, though both were still comfortable. Alana still couldn’t help but focus most of her attention on his hand, whose fingers were still laced with her own, when he could easily just lead her. Not that she was against holding his hand. It was...nice.  
Alana thought he had nice hands. Not in a weird way of course- she just thought everything about Connor was nice. She just so happened to think his hands were warm and soft. So.  
He had nice hands.  
“You don’t need to apologize, we haven’t been walking long,” she said in reply, voice hushed.  
Connor nodded, continuing to lead them. After a few minutes, he took his hand away from Alana’s, though only for a moment. He pulled his phone out again, bringing up their playlist on Spotify and plugging in his earbuds, handing one over to Alana as he hit shuffle. “Sweater Weather,” by The Neighbourhood started playing.  
Connor thought Alana had nice eyes. Not that’d he ever say it, but he thought they were really...pretty. They were brown, but not just brown. Sometimes if you looked close enough, in the white sunlight or the yellow light cast from a desk lamp, you could see gold and orange. Her eyes were like autumn, orange, red and brown leaves making up the colors of her eyes. He didn’t like eye contact, (it made him uncomfortable,) but when he locked eyes with Alana’s, it wasn’t so bad.  
“Okay, I think we’re here,” he hummed, tugging on her hand just a little more as he went a few steps ahead. Alana followed after him closely, trying to keep up with him as they walked between more trees. Once they passed all the trees, they were both suddenly met with a large field, which seemed to spread out for miles, the city nowhere in sight. They had come out here before, but never farther than the beginning of the field. The grass was tall and dying, though most still remained green, and when Alana went to ask what Connor wanted to show her, he quickly hushed her and told her they weren't there yet. Suddenly, Connor was running, pulling Alana along as she struggled to keep up with his speed. A few giggles escaped her lips as they ran, the sun peaking out from behind the clouds and warming their skin.  
“Connor- Connor what are you doing-” she managed to spit out between her quiet laughter, almost forcing a smile on Connor’s lips.  
“We’re almost there, running is easier!”  
“But i’m short!”  
“That's not my fault!”  
“You have longer legs this isn't fair!!! I can’t keep up!!!”  
“Again, not my fault!”  
Alana groaned in false annoyance, watching the endless mass of trees that was off of the orchards property begin to approach them quickly.  
“This is still trespassing you know.”  
Connor ignored her. She didn’t mind.  
Eventually the to stopped running and they were in the woods that Alana had never stepped foot in, and she now trusted Connor with leading them both in and out of the woods more than ever.  
“Okay, it should be here somewhere,” he mumbled, looking around to make sure he knew where they were so they didn’t get lost. Alana couldn't tell whether it was reassuring that he kept trying to make sure he knew where they were, or if was worrying how frequently he kept checking. After a few more minutes of following him blindly, Connor stopped, then dragged Alana forward a few more steps until they were met with a semi sturdy looking swing. Alana looked at him with a little smile, raising an eyebrow quietly as if to ask for a further explanation.  
“It’s a swing.”  
“I see that.”  
There was a pause. Connor took his hand away from Alana’s, gently aking his earbud out of her ear, sticking them in his pocket as he shuffled around awkwardly.  
“This. Seems stupid now doesn't it. That I dragged you out here just for this.”  
“No no no-!!!” Alana put a hand on his arm reassuringly, which he tensed up under,, though he relaxed after a moment. “It’s not stupid at all!”  
Connor didn’t look convinced. Alana thought for a moment, walking over and sitting on the swing. It sunk a little under her weight, though it seemed safe enough to use. She moved her legs a little, rocking the swing back and forth lightly. Connor watched.  
“Well?” she asked. “You gonna push me?”  
Confused at first, Connor shuffled over behind her, unsure how he should push her. Which, made him even more confused, because you’d think it’d be something simple. It's just pushing someone on a swing. But what if he pushed her too hard. That’d be the worse. What if he didn’t push her hard enough-  
“Stop thinking so much Connor.”  
Alana’s voice was comforting. Finally, he gently pushed her forward, her hands holding onto the rope as she moved forward. She went into the air only a little bit, but it was a good start, and soon enough her back met Connor’s palms once again as he pushed her once again, a little harder this time so she’d go higher. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so stupid anymore, the small quiet giggles leaving her lips signalling she was enjoying herself. He pushed her one more time, making her laughs not-so-quiet anymore as she went higher into the air. He stepped back, her legs moving along with the swing as she now moved without assistance.  
“How did you find this?” Alana asked, half way up in the air.  
Connor shrugged. “I was just walking and I found it. Nothing much to it.”  
She nodded. Connor found himself a spot in the grass with his back against a tree, watching Alana swing as they made small talk. Eventually, she started putting less effort into trying to go higher, and once she was close enough to the ground, she dug the heels of her converse into the ground, stopping herself. She looked up at Conner with her bright and shiny smile, letting go of the sides and standing up.  
“I’ll push you?” she offered, walking over so she was between the swing and Connor.  
Connor looked at her, and then the swing.  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“But I wanna!” she leaned down and took his hand, pulling him up and leading him over, which he followed reluctantly. She sat him down and walked behind him, Connor’s hands lazily holding the ropes as she pushed him forward. She stood by where Connor’s tree was, watching him with a small smile as she almost forgot that they had been skipping class. Honestly, she almost preferred that she was here, with Connor, then her british english something or another class. She caught him smiling too.  
“That all you’re gonna do Beck? My feet are practically touching the ground,” he teased, shaking his feet around as he descended. Alana laughed quietly and rolled her eyes, walking over behind him and giving him more of a shove, making him go farther into the air.  
“Is that good enough???”  
“At bare minimum.” Alana could hear the smile in his voice. She didn't hear it too often anymore. She pushed him again and again until he told her appropriately that he’d throw up if she didn’t stop. Finally, at some point, Connor finally stopped himself, still sitting on the swing as he looked over at Alana, who walked over to sit right in front of him.  
“Promise you didn't think this was lame?” Connor asked her softly, still doubting coming all the way out here was worth their time.  
Alana nodded her head.  
“This isn’t lame at all, besides, you seem happy, which makes me happy.” She shot him a smile, which made his face go pink.  
“I seem happy?”  
“You look happy at least, I hope you’re happy.”  
Connor paused, as if he were actually thinking about this. Was he happy? He looked up at her again though, sun peaking through the trees and bathing Alana’s warm chocolate skin in golden light, bringing out the autumn in her eyes. Pretty.  
“Yeah,” he confirmed. “I’m happy.”  
Alana’s phone went off, which startled both of them at first. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the home button to read the notification. She sighed softly to herself.  
“ ‘Alana Beck was marked absent in during Period 2, 3, and 4.’ Well, there goes my perfect attendance.” She mumbled to herself, putting her phone away. Connor felt guilty.  
“Well, no. You were sick a month ago so. Technically you’re attendance never was perfect.”  
“I wasn’t sick.”  
“Oh yes you were.”  
“Was I???”  
“Yes. You can tell them this was just another sick day.”  
“They’ll see on the cameras you and me skipped.”  
“Just blame it on me then,” Connor sighed, crossing his arms. “It’ll be believable. You’re the straight A student who couldn't do any wrong, you obviously won't get in trouble. I told you you wouldnt when we first came out here didn't I?”  
Quiet.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, going to stand up. “I shouldn't have forced you to come out here in the first place-”  
Alana’s hands met his shoulders, forcing him to sit back down. He fought the urge to slap them away, but he had to remind himself that those were Alana’s hands, so it was okay. He shot her a nasty, though confused look, which made her frown.  
“Connor you never forced me to do anything. I wanted to skip with you so I did.”  
“Why would you wanna skip?”  
“Because I like being with you!”  
Connor’s face went from pink to red as he stood up.  
“Right. Okay, if you want to go back to school then i'll drive y-”  
“Stop thinking so much Connor!”  
He stopped and turned around. And stopped thinking.

He guessed without whatever reasoning he’d usually have when he was thinking gone, this is why he did it. Because he knew damn well if he was thinking, he wouldn’t be kissing Alana Beck.

It lasted only a few brief moments, and he was too scared to touch her so both of their arms stayed to themselves. Not to mention the fact that Alana didn’t kiss back.  
Alana wasn't kissing back.  
Fuck.  
Connor tore himself away from her, almost jumping ten feet back as he tried to create distance between them, panic suddenly hitting him like a bat to the chest. He stood back up.  
“Fuck, Alana, i’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that- I wasn’t thinking and I-”  
“Okay well good-” she spat out quickly, face red and fingers touching her lips. They made eye contact, which both then avoided.  
“I’m sorry, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
Alana seemed nervous. She needed to understand the situation before she spoke.  
Okay. So Connor had kissed her. There wasn't much to understand there but oh god Connor kissed her and she had never kissed anyone before and Connor had kissed her. And now he wanted to leave.  
“Not it's just- I mean- I told you to stop thinking. And I told you to stop thinking. And you kissed me when you did and okay, wow, why did you kiss me?”  
Connor was as flustered as can be, both because of what had just happened, and out of embarrassment. He shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I just wanted to, okay?!”  
“You wanted to kiss me?!”  
“Kind of!?”  
Quiet again.  
Connor honest to god felt like he was going to die. Okay, well, maybe not die but death right then and there didn't seem like such a horrible idea. Neither of them said anything for a moment, calming down just a little. Alana sucked in a deep breath, which made Connor’s panic worse.  
God he just lost his only friend. The only person who liked him. The only person who had given him a fucking chance. He had no friends now. No one to talk to. She’d tell everyone about him. All the hushed secrets they had traded overtop of pillow during last minute sleepovers, and the freak outs he’d have, and the late night calls when it was all too much where Alana would calm him down, the fights he had with his problems, and now she had the story that would top it all. That Connor Murphy dragged her out of school, drove her into the woods, and kissed her without asking first. It was back to being pathetic Connor Murphy, filling his lungs with smoke and slashing his wrists open and-  
“Okay. Well. I want to kiss you.”  
Oh.  
“What?!” Connor uncrossed his arms, the tightness in his chest not letting up. Alana messed with the sleeves of her top, more anxious about her carefully planned out words then ever.  
“I didn’t...mind the kiss. So. Kiss me again.”  
If Connor hadn't been confused then, he didn't know what the hell he was now.  
They stood around awkwardly for a moment, both unsure what to do or say. This was not how their day was supposed to go. It took Connor a moment that Alana’s request had been serious, and it took him another moment to think about what the fuck that meant and what he was supposed to do now.  
He stepped forward nervously, tucking his bangs back behind his ear once again, just taking a moment to look at Alana. He looked for any signs of protest, lifting one hand to rest gently on her shoulder.  
“Do you really want me to kiss you?” Connor asked, anxiousness and worry dripping from his words. Alana nodded shyly. So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao me??? thinking i'd be done with this within three chapters??? nah fam  
> also ily all please comment it helps me THRIVE  
> \- t <3


	4. close acquaintances

There weren’t any fireworks. No sparks or funny feelings, it was just what it was.  
It was a kiss.  
And god was it great.  
It was better than fireworks or sparks or hearts hanging over their heads, it was just warm and soft and chaste and loving. Connor’s lips were chapped, which Alana couldn’t bring herself to hate, his hands moving down to the small of her back. Her brain felt fuzzy, if that makes sense. Cotton filled her head and suddenly the weather was no longer a concern and neither was skipping class. All that mattered now was Connor. Connor, who was kissing her.  
Eventually she brought herself to drape her arms over his shoulders. He did not tense up at the touch this time. And then, it was over.   
Alana stepped back, face red as she retracted her arms, crossing them once again quickly. Their eyes were wide and they shared the same surprised expression. Well, that had happened.   
“So,” she murmured, shuffling her feet and looking down at the dirt. “How long?”  
“How long…?”  
“How long have you. Y’know, liked me.” Alana paused, her voice suddenly becoming panicked, ridiculously so.   
“I mean, only assuming that you kissed me because you like me. If you dont like me you don't have to answer the question. Just. You know, people usually want to kiss people they like but I wouldn't really know because I mean- it's not like ive ever really kissed anyone- I mean, not counting you-”   
“Stop thinking so much.”  
That shut her up quickly.   
There was a pause of silence where Alana waited for an answer from Connor, which, he obviously didn't want to answer. Maybe he did. Honestly, he just didn't want to know what would happen if he even admitted to liking her, but apparently that wasn't going to happen since he had gone and kissed her. Twice.  
“I don’t know. A while.”  
Alana nodded.  
“It was junior year for me,” she admitted, implying that she had loved him back.  
There was more silence. And it wasn't as comfortable. Overwhelming if anything, where neither talked for a solid two or three minutes.   
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?!”  
Alana had said it out of impulse, and when Connor raised an eyebrow at her in question she thought she might die right then and there.   
“Your boyfriend?”  
She nodded. “My boyfriend.”  
“That would make you my girlfriend.”  
“Well...yes. Is that okay?”  
Connor paused, thinking this over. It didn’t take long for him to agree.

 

“You know, this wasn't as horrible as I thought it was going to be.”  
Alana strapped herself into the passenger's seat of Connor’s car, leaning back into the seat and watching as her newly titled boyfriend sat next to her.   
“Oh so you expected it to be horrible.”  
She shrugged in response, throwing a teasing grin at Connor. He gave her one in return.   
“So Miss.Alana Beck-” he held his car keys up to her lips, using his other hand to blindly grab at his seatbelt.  
“How would you describe your first time skipping class?”  
She hummed comically, tapping her chin.  
“I gotta say Connor, it was pretty fantastic. Eye opening if anything.”  
He took his hand away, starting up the car.   
“Woah, is Alana Beck becoming a rebel? I'm surprised. Who knew one afternoon and six kisses later with me would turn you into a delinquent?”  
“Oh you know me, just you wait Connor, soon, i’ll be wearing leather jackets and showing up to french class after the late bell.”  
“Oh what a terrible influence i’ve been,” Connor mourned with false despair.   
The two laughed. Alana checked her phone and came to realize that the school day had already ended. She told Connor, who said he’d drive her home.  
So Connor had a girlfriend now. He never had a girlfriend before. And he had never kissed a girl. Or a boy. Kissing just wasn't something he did in general, actually. He wasn't sure how to be a boyfriend (many WikiHow’s however would help him ease into this,) let alone how to date someone. He looked over at Alana. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard. He had managed to keep her around for this long, maybe this won't be any different. He just knew he wanted to be with her. Whether it was as her friend, or her boyfriend. He preferred the latter of the two.   
It didn’t take long to get to Alana’s. He pulled his jeep into the driveway, immediately noticing her mother and father's car. He twisted his keys, sitting back and looking over at Alana. She looked back.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
He nodded.   
“See you then.”  
There was a pause, like someone was supposed to say something. But neither of them did. Instead, Alana quickly leaned over, kissing Connor’s cheek as she undid her seatbelt.   
“Bye Connor.”  
Flustered, Connor nodded and gave a small wave.   
“Bye.”  
Turns out, Alana preferred Connor as her boyfriend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE READS  
> i had so much fun writing this and im so happy with all the feedback i've gotten back  
> i even got fanart from @SetoAngel01 and y'all im,,,
> 
> http://setoangel01.tumblr.com/post/179161519826/such-a-grossly-underrated-couple-quick
> 
> like this shit is precious as hell i had a good cry this morning
> 
> anyways, i love you guys so much and please keep a look out because i plan to write more!
> 
> i'll also take requests!!!
> 
> love you all
> 
> \- t <3


End file.
